Never Again
by Blink182lover4life
Summary: The gang embarks on another case that just might be the end of Patrick Jane! What happens when a person starts living with him? A person that reminds him so much of his daughter...and will he finally open to Lisbon about everything? Better summary inside!
1. And so it begins

**Summary:**Jane, Lisbon, Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho embark on another case that just might be the end of Patrick Jane. What happens when a person shows up and acts just like his daughter? Will this mystery person be too much for him? Will Jane tell open up and tell Lisbon his deepest darkest secret? better question is _can he do it_? Jane/Lisbon Jibson and Van Pelt/Rigsby.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Patrick Jane or The Mentalist or any of the characters...but if I did....hehe...Oh the fun I would have!! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

**Note: **The characters may be a little OC. Especially Lisbon because I have given her quite a temper just for fun!!! So please Jane, DON"T piss her off!!! But he will hahahhaahhahhahaahaa! Also, this story kind of sounds like my previous one shot in the beginning but it was only because I had written this first and was too lazy to revise it. It will get better, I promise!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It started off as a pretty normal day for the CBI district in California, the agents were having a very lazy week which was actually quite in contrast from the week before.

They had, had several homicide cases to solve in the first three days and then several more homicides to solve for the rest of the week. Everyone was begining to get stressed, and sleep deprived and cranky but thanks to a certain 'Pain in the ass' so Lisbon called him, they solved all the cases in record time.

Now they were all doing paperwork and idly chatting among themselves. Rigsby and Cho would sometimes fling paper at each other out of complete boredom. Just Itching for a case to pop up.

All of them, except Jane had been there since six in the morning, it was now eight and still no sign of said blond.

"Where's Jane?" Asked Van Pelt.

Cho snorted and swivelled in his chair, "Uh, not here."

Van pelt rolled her eyes and looked at Rigsby, "He's probably going to arrive late again, the boss will angry and he'll say sorry. She'll say 'Don't do it again' and he'll promise. Then he'll make us feel bad by offering to buy us coffee and doughnuts. When he comes back he'll laugh and say 'You don't have to feel sorry' and say something embarrassing about all of us and we'll all feel like idiots!"

Rigsby nodded, "That has become sort of his trademark..."

Cho laughed, "Oh please."

Just then Patrick Jane came through the doors.

"Good Morn--"

"JANE! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR BEING LATE!" Yelled Lisbon.

Jane cringed and held his hands over his ears, "Damn, you really did mean it when you said you weren't a morning person." He mumbled.

Lisbon glared at him, "Explanation. Now."

Jane smiled, "My alarm broke."

Lisbon's glare became harder, "You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Can you _prove_ you're not?"

"Can you prove I am?" Countered Jane with a cunning smile.

Lisbon stayed silent and grudgingly sat back down, "Just don't let it happen again or I'll get you fired."

Jane's smiled turned victorious, "I promise... Bye!"

Lisbon's head snapped up from the paper work that she just got back to, "Where the hell are you going now?"

"Nowhere special...See you in a bit!" yelled Jane as he walked about the door.

And if you thought Lisbon was angry before, well then...you'd probably be hiding under a desk with Cho and Rigsby by now.

"JANE!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jane came back an hour later, in his hand was a bag full of Dunkin' doughnuts and coffee. "Who wants Doughnuts?! Rigsby and Cho were the first to arrive next to him.

They were rummaging through the box like there was no tomorrow, "NOT SO MANY! I want some too!" Snapped Van Pelt. Cho glared at her who, in return, was hit on the head and given a death glare that said, 'Back-Away-From-The-Doughnuts-If-You-Value-Your-Life.

And Cho did.

Jane stole a glance at Lisbon, she hadn't taken her eyes off the file since he came back through the door. '_Aww, how cute she's ignoring me.'_ he mused, _'This should be fun' _He thought devilishly.

----------

Lisbon just got finished reading the file when Jane made his way over to her.

"Damn, Cops really do love their doughnuts don't they?"

Libson looked up, "I'm mad at you, go away." She said flatly.

Jane smiled and pulled out a smaller Dunkin' doughnuts bag, "Here." He said and set it on her desk.

Lisbon didn't touch it. She only looked up at him with a WTH kind of face.

"I figured that if I had only bought a box of doughnuts then it would be all gone and none left for you...so I bought yours separately." He explained with another smile.

Lisbon's face turned skeptical, "Is this your way of apologizing?"

Jane flashed her a toothy grin, "Maybe...."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, and went back to her file work.

"Oh just give in to the temptation Lisbon...I know you want that doughnut."

Libson tried to mask a smile but it still slipped through. She eventually took the bag and nibbled slowly on the doughnut. She looked up at Jane to see a victorious expression.

She frowned, "I'm still mad at you! And you're not forgiven...but thanks."

He still held his smile, "I would expect nothing less from a talented, smart, and pretty cop!"

Lisbon playfully hit him on the arm and tried to stop the blush from appearing on her cheeks, "Now you're just sucking up!"

Jane laughed, "You're blushing again! How cute!" He said mockingly.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

She pointed to his desk, "Get to work!"

But just as Jane was leaving

Van Pelt came up to them excitingly with chocolate on the corner of her mouth, "We have a case!!!" She yelled cheerfully...just a little too cheerful.

Rigsby and Cho came up behind her just as exhilarated with chocolate and sprinkles everywhere.

Jane looked at Lisbon, "Shall we?"

Lisbon smiled, "Let's do it!...but first," She turned to Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho, "You three get cleaned up!"

The three nodded and then all five made their way to the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey people!!! So what did you guys think of the first chapter? This is my first Mentalist chapter story so I hope you guys like it! Read and review please! **

**Thanks!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life**


	2. Another case, hell of a journey

**Hey second chappie wohoo!!! Anyway, thanks for your reviews, they mean so much! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. No copyright infringement intended.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

When they arrived to the scene, everybody was there. Neighbors, relatives, and even strangers.

Lisbon went up to the county sheriff, "What happened?" She asked.

The sheriff shuddered, "A family was murdered."

"When?"

"Forensics say around two."

"I was told that you usually guard this place at night is that correct?"

"Yes it is."

Lisbon looked at him skeptically, "Why?"

"Dave Clark and I were good friends. He was the husband. He offered me a night job here, part time, said I could guard it for extra cash. I agreed."

"Did you work for him very long?"

"About five or so years..."

"Were you working here last night?"

"Sort of, I clocked out early, around one."

Lisbon raised her eyebrows, "Sir, where were you when the murder occurred?"

The sheriff sighed, "At my house, with my wife."

"Who was the last person to see them alive? That you know of."

The sheriff squinted his eyes, obviously in deep thought. "Um...Stacy Evans I think."

"What is her relationship with the Clark's?"

The sheriff chuckled, "She and the Clark's did get along very well."

"Why is that?"

The sheriff looked around, "Well, there's been rumors going around that Stacy is a psychic."

Just then Jane appeared, "There are no such thing as psychics."

The sheriff just looked at him.

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Please ignore him, why was she there?"

"She was trying to settle something with he Clark's, but she and Mrs. Clark got into a screaming match and Stacy was kicked out. She seemed pretty pissed off if you as me."

Lisbon pursed her lips, "What was she trying to settle? And why was Mrs. Clark and Stacy fighting?"

"I don't know."

Lisbon nodded, "Do you know where we can find Ms. Evans?"

The sheriff looked surprised, "Ms. Evans? Ma'am, Stacy's only fifteen."

Lisbon and Jane seemed albeit taken aback, "She's only fifteen?" Lisbon repeated.

The sheriff nodded, "Yep."

"Where does her family live?" Asked Jane.

The sheriff looked solemn, "She doesn't have one. Her family was killed two years ago, murdered the same way the Clark's were. She's the only survivor, many people think she did it."

Lisbon looked at Jane then back at the sheriff, "Well who's her legal guardian?"

The sheriff laughed, "No one."

Jane raised his eyebrows, "Surely there has to be someone. Does she have any living relatives?"

"Her grandfather is the only one left, but he wants nothing to do with her."

"Why?" Asked Lisbon and Jane in unison.

The sheriff shrugged, "Who knows. There was a rumor floating around about a year ago, that the grandfather had blamed Stacy for the death of her family. Told her in front of several witnesses that he was done with her and never wanted to see her again."

Lisbon sighed, "Well then, where is Stacy staying now?"

"Just out of the county, over near Jackson's River. Right next to the city/county line. She lives in a shack so you can't miss it."

Lisbon smiled as did Jane, "Thank you for your time."

The sheriff nodded and walked on. Jane turned to Lisbon, "I think we should hurry up here and go interview the girl."

Lisbon nodded.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The team followed the directions that the sherrif had given Lisbon which landed them on a winding dirt road just outside of the county. The team pulled up in the dusty yard of Stacy Evans shack. It was a small shack much like the ones you find somewhere on the beach.

Right across from her shack was another wooden shack, only smaller and more creepy.

Jane was the first to get out of the car followed closely by Lisbon, both took a look around.

"Eerie." mumbled Jane as he stepped behind Lisbon. She whipped out her gun and walked towards the door.

By now Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho were all next to them, Lisbon knocked, "Ms. Evans? Open up, CBI!"

They waited a moment but no one came to the door. Lisbon knocked one more time before signalling Cho, who was closest, to beat it down. All of them went in except Jane who strayed away and went into the other shack.

"Clear." Said Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho as they walked back over to Lisbon. She sighed, "There was another shack, lets go check it out."

She turned around getting ready to tell Jane to stay here but he was no where in sight.

"Jane?" She said as she stepped out of the doorway.

No one answered, she sighed again, "That bastered is already over there."

_'Son of a bitch!'_ She thought.

-----

Lisbon ran over to the shack followed quickly by the others, "Jane!" She yelled.

Jane came running up to her, "What's up?"

She smacked his arm, "What the hell were you thinking? You know the rules, don't go into a building unless we have cleared it! What if she started to shoot at you?!"

Jane smiled, "She wouldn't."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "You don't know that! Don't do this again!" She snapped.

Jane smiled, "Okay, I'm sorry,"

Lisbon nodded, "Alright then, is she in there?"

Jane nodded, "Yes but she's with a 'customer' right now...she told me to wait outside."

Lisbon sighed and walked into the shack. "Which one of you are Stacy Evans?"

A girl with long and curly brown hair spoke up, "I am." Her voice was calm and soft.

Lisbon showed the girl her badge, "Stacy, I'm with the CBI and I need to ask you a few questions concerning the murder of the Clarks family."

Stacy sighed, "Ma'am, I'm with a customer right now so if you could just wait outside I'll more questions when I'm done."

Lisbon shook her head, "Sorry Stacy, this is urgent. I need you to answer them right now."

Stacy rolled her eyes, "You're not my mother, why don't you be more like you're friend and wait outside."

Lisbon raised up her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? Wait outside, then I'll answer questions."

Lisbon did move, Jane then walked in, "Um...can we just stay and watch?" He asked politely.

Stacy smiled at him, "Since you asked nicely, yes...but the broad has to leave."

Lisbon started to get out her handcuffs but Jane stopped her, "Can she please stay? She won't bother you until after you are done. I promise." He said to Stacy.

Stacy stared at him for a minute or two before sighing and begrudgingly nodding, "Fine." She mumbled.

Van Pelt, Rigsby came in followed by Cho just as Stacy began to continue with her customer.

"Sorry about that ma'am."

The other girl who was across from Stacy smiled, she was fairly pretty and she had tanned skin from being out on the beach.

" It's alright." Said the girl, her voice was soft and melodic.

Stacy smiled as well, "Okay, just give me the palm of your hand and we'll begin."

The girl complied and slowly put her hand on Stacy's.

Stacy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Your name is Lucy Wilkins, your twenty-seven years old and have an apartment in New York. You have a little dog whom you love dearly, Cocker Spaniel no doubt, you have a very close relationship with your family all except for you brother, you and him had a fight on the phone a couple years back and you now feel guilty for it, your favorite color is pink and as a little girl you had dreamed of becoming a dancer."

Stacy opened her eyes, "Am I correct?"

The girl known as Lucy stared wide eyed at her, "Y-Yes! Om my God, you _are_ a psychic!"

Stacy grinned, "Please come back anytime time."

Lucy nodded, "Thanks I will." And with that the girl left.

Stacy now turned around frowning at the group of cops that stared in awe at her. Except for Jane, of course. He was just smirking.

Stacy gathered up the money that Lucy had paid and put it in an envelope that appeared to have had at least two thousand dollars in it.

"Is it true?" Asked Van Pelt, "Are you really a psychic?"

Stacy grinned but only Jane knew it was a conniving one. "Why yes, I am."

Van Pelt turned to smile victoriously at him, "See Jane, I knew you were wrong!"

Jane smiled, "So it seems..."

Stacy narrowed her eyes skeptically at him, then turned her eyes back on Van Pelt, "For five bucks I can read your mind."

Van Pelt smiled and pulled out a five, she handed it to Stacy who in return told her to think of a number between one and a million.

"You're thinking of the number 516."

Van Pelt smiled in a amazement, "Rigsby, you've got to try this!" Rigsby smiled and gave Stacy a five as did Cho.

Stacy read their minds at the same time and was still able to come up with the correct answer.

"That's amazing!" Said Rigsby as Van Pelt nodded.

Stacy made her way to the far corner to put up her money when Jane snuck up around her, "That's some pretty skilled guess work isn't it. Neat little trick." Stacy smiled, "Patrick Jane. The psychic who turned out to be a fraud right? Is it true? Was your family really murdered by Red John?"

Jane frowned, "Yes."

Stacy looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Jane nodded, "So you're a mentalist...and at such a young age too. You know that wasn't a very nice stunt you pulled on Van Pelt. Making her believe psychics were real."

Stacy smirked, "I'm not giving the money back. Besides, you knew before anyone else that it was a scam. If you didn't want me to do it then you would have stopped me."

Jane smiled, "I probably would have."

Stacy sighed as Lisbon came over, "I need to ask you some questions now."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She mumbled as Lisbon pulled out her notepad.

"The Clark's had died around two in the morning, where were you when the murder occurred?"

"I was in the city, I was going to a psychic rally to gather up a few suckers. Figured the money would help."

Lisbon jotted that down quickly before asking another question, "The sheriff said that he heard you and Mrs. Clark arguing the night of the murder. What was it about?"

Stacy looked to the ground, "Um...She caught me in her house."

Lisbon narrowed her eyes, "Explain please."

Stacy took a deep breath, "I snuck into the Clark's house because I was secretly dating their son...Mrs. Clark caught me in his room and started screaming at me to get out, I screamed back at her and we fought. Finally I had, had enough and left, that's when I decided to go into the city."

"Why didn't they want you dating their son?"

Stacy took a deep breath, "Because they thought I was a freak, they didn't want their perfect son dating such a weird outcast."

Lisbon put away her notepad, and looked at Jane, who was looking at Stacy.

"Is your hair naturally blond?" He asked.

Stacy looked at him like he was an idiot, "What the Hell kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer the question."

Stacy raised her eyebrow, "Um, yeah...why?"

Jane smiled, "Nevermind. Who do you suspect is the killer?"

Lisbon looked at Jane again but Stacy answered anyway, "The same person who killed my Family."

"Why do you think that?"

Stacy glared at the ground, "Because I heard that the family's bodies all have two side markings on their right foot. The same mark that was on my family's and me."

Lisbon and Jane shared a glance, "Can you show us?" He asked.

Stacy nodded and pulled up her pants leg to show two healed scars etched on her right ankle.

"Yep, those are the same markings. Deep enough to cause blood, bad enough to need stitches." Said Jane. Lisbon nodded.

"When I find that man...I'm going to kill him." Said Stacy as she let her pants leg drop to the floor.

Lisbon sighed, "Do you have any legal guardians?"

Stacy shook her head.

Lisbon turned to Jane, "Tell Van Pelt to call her Grandfather and ask him if he can by any chance look after Stacy."

"NO!" Yelled Said girl.

Jane stared between the two women...

"You can't do that! He'll say no and besides I'm doing fine on my own!"

Lisbon shook her head, "You're not of legal age."

Stacy sighed, "It's not like I'm homeless or living in the streets! I've been on my own for two years now! You can't do this to me!"

Lisbon just walked away, Stacy looked at Jane, her eyes filled with anger and panic. "Do something before I make your girlfriend bald!"

Jane laughed, "She's not my girlfriend." Stacy rolled her eyes, "Like I give a rat's ass!"

Jane raised his eyebrow, then grabbed her hand and took her across the street and into the woods.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" She snapped.

Jane just smiled, "We're going for a little walk."

Jane could feel how tense Stacy had gotten, "You don't trust me much do you?" He said calmly.

"No, not really."

Jane smiled, "Well then why don't we lighten the mood...get to know each other better."

Stacy glared, "I'd rather not."

Jane chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't pry too much...So what do you have in store for your future?"

Stacy narrowed her eyes, "I'm a very spontaneous girl...I usually don't think about it that much."

Jane nodded, "Yes, ever since the brutal tragedy of your family you haven't thought about anything that much am I right? So then why are you saving up all that money for college?

Stacy stayed silent.

"Obviously you must have something big planned...if not college then what?"

Stacy sighed, "I plan to go to college and study law...maybe join the CBI one day or something."

Jane seemed fairly impressed, "Since your a mentalist you'd probably be very good at it."

Stacy look towards the floor, "Well...you're the one who inspired me to do it actually...."

Jane smiled, "Really?"

Stacy started to feel uncomfortable, she didn't like talking to anyone much...especially to Jane, "Yes...you've sort of been my idol for a while now...I use to watch your show."

Jane frowned, "Oh. "

A minute of silence passed by before Jane spoke again.

"So you're a natural blond...why did you die your hair?"

Stacy sighed, "I needed to change something about me...I wanted a new look."

"You're Grandfather has never really liked you has he?" Asked Jane.

"He just doesn't understand people like us."

"Us?"

Stacy averted her gaze from him to the ground, "People like you and me. As a child I was very observant and foward. I couldn't keep my mouth shut and it got on his nerves, he thought I was a psychic and told my mom she should give me up."

"Hm." Said Jane as another awkward silenced enveloped arount them.

"I think we should go back."

Stacy nodded and walked back together in awkward silence.

-----

When they got back Lisbon started yelling at Jane for taking off without telling anyone.

Stacy walked up to Van Pelt, "So what did he say?"

Van Pelt sighed, "I'm sorry...but he said no."

Stacy nodded, "Figured he would. My Grandfather isn't a very generous man and he blames me for the death of my family. That asshole."

Van Pelt put a comforting hand on Stacy's shoulder, "Are there any other reasons?"

Stacy sighed, "He thinks I'm strange...abnormal...and he hates me for it."

Van Pelt looked solemn at Stacy's words, "You poor thing."

Just then Lisbon came over, Stacy raised her eyebrow, "So now what? Am I going to social services?"

Lisbon frowned, "I'm afraid we have no other choice..."

That's when Jane spoke up, "She can stay with me."

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey thanks for reading!! I tried to get them in better character...I hope I succeeded...I think that Van Pelt is still a little off, I'll try and work on her. Also, sorry if Stacy seems like a bitch. She'll mellow out some as the story progresses. Sorry if the Chapter seems a bit choppy, I really didn't know what to write and wrote it on a whim. **

**Please read and review!**

**Blink182lover4life ^_^**


	3. We are the same

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews from the last chapter, they are really great and helpful! I tried to get the characters to be more themselves but my characterazation is still off. Van Pelt is still a little immature.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and Stacy.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jane opened the door to his house, "Please excuse whatever mess I've probably left out." He said as he flicked on the lights.

Stacy took a look around, they were in his living room. He had nice and polished hard wood floors, a big wrap around black couch, and a big TV. There were no pictures on his white walls and no decorations. In fact, the only other piece of furniture that he owned besides the couch and TV was the coffee table in front of it. The only thing that made this actually look like a home instead of a hotel room was the lighting. It was sort of dim and in other places bright. Thus making it look homey and comfortable.

She sat down her bag filled all her belongings and followed Jane into the kitchen, "Nice house." She commented as she sat on stool next to the marble counter top.

The kitchen was just as big as the living room, it had a nice marble counter/bar and behind it was a stove that looked to be just bought. She had never in her life seen a kitchen more beautiful than this. The cabinets were polished maple and it matched the tile floor perfectly.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, hope you like spagetti!" Said Jane enthusiastically.

Stacy half smiled, "Yeah, I love it."

Jane pulled out a pot and started to boil the noodles, "Good, because this is the only thing I know how to cook."

Stacy laughed, "Then why don't you let me do it?"

Jane smiled, "Because you are a guest and that would be rude." Jane laughed as he thought about what Lisbon would have said if she were here...probably something like 'Oh now he's mannerly' or at least in that category...

"So do you eat spaghetti every night or is this just a one time deal? Cause if that's the case, I'm definitely cooking from now on...either that, or you're going to have to start learning how to cook..."

Jane laughed, "I usually eat take or go to a restaurant."

Stacy smiled, "I guess that's okay...I'm still cooking though. It's the least I can do."

Jane cut on another burner and started to make the sauce. "Wait until you taste my sauce, everyone tells me it's delicious!"

Stacy stayed silent but kept her smile, Jane turned around to look at her, "I'm guessing you probably want to go upstairs and 'get ready' or whatever it is that you teenagers do."

Stacy laughed, "You're obviously not used to teenagers are you?"

Jane smiled sheepishly, "No I'm really not...most of the teenagers I meet are either dead or criminals..."

Stacy looked at the marble counter top, "She would have been my age right? Your daughter?"

Jane stopped stirring the sauce for a moment, he closed his eyes as a vision of his little girl popped in his mind, "Yes, she would have been fifteen last week..."

Stacy sighed, "I truly am sorry about what happened to your family, I didn't mean to sound so harsh the other day...That girl cop just pissed me off..."

Jane shook his head out of his thoughts and turned around to Stacy, "You mean Lisbon? Oh she's not so bad..."

Stacy rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

She got up and grabbed her bag then turned to Jane, "Where's my room?"

Jane turned around yet again and made directions with his hands, "Go up the stairs and count three doors down, it's the one on the right. The bathroom is right across from it."

Stacy made her way to the first step when Jane spoke up again, "Oh and there aren't really any rules...just don't go into the room at the end of the hall or the one next to it on the right. And no parties without my permission."

Stacy smiled, "Got it, no snooping, no parties." And then she went up stairs.

-----

Once she was upstairs she went to the third door on the right, she opened it and let her mouth drop.

The room was huge! Complete with a queen sized bed, two big windows, a glass sliding door that led to her very own deck, and a desk and computer. She also had a big, white wrap around leather couch and a plasma screen TV. Stacy threw her duffel bag down and walked over to the glass sliding door, she opened the white thick curtain and went outside. It was a quiet and peaceful night out, the city lights looked beautiful and she was sure the the sunset and rise would be just a pretty.

She walked back in and took one more look around. This time paying attention to every detail. She noticed that her furniture was all white as well as her carpet. And the baby blue walls, she noticed, matched her bed comforter. Overall her room had a nice beachy vibe to it. All that was missing was the ocean. Stacy made a mental note that the beach wasn't very far from here.

She smiled as she threw herself on the bed, it was so comfy. She looked to her right and then found some lavender PJ's neatly folded up for her. She chuckled as she grabbed those and went to go take a shower.

-----

When Stacy arrived in the bathroom she looked around. The walls were green and there was a big bathtub on one side and a shower stall on the other. In the middle of the bathroom was the sink with green hand soap. Their was already an extra toothbrush for Stacy. She smiled.

-----

"So how will can I stay here?" Asked Stacy as they finished up their plates of spaghetti.

Jane shrugged, "As long as you want I guess...Why? Are thinking about running?"

Stacy smiled, "No I was just wondering...that's all."

Jane took his plate and walked over to the sink and rinsed it off, "You know that sometime this week I'm going to have to enroll you back in school."

Stacy sighed, "Yes, I know."

Jane walked over to her now empty plate and cleared the table. "Well it's late, you should probably go to bed. I'm taking you to work with me tomorrow."

Stacy's face lit up, "Really! That's so cool!"

Jane chuckled, Stacy's smile wavered a bit, "Is that girl cop going to be there?"

"Who? Lisbon?"

Stacy nodded, "Yeah, her."

Jane nodded, "Yeah, she's my boss."

Stacy frowned, "I don't like her, she's too..._bossy_."

Jane laughed, "She's not so bad once you get to know her...granted your first meeting sucked but She's supposed to be like that, it's her job. You'll see what I mean."

Stacy rolled her eyes, "_Right_, sure I will..."

A moment of silence went by before Stacy spoke up again, "She likes you, a lot."

"_Really_?" Said Jane amused, Stacy nodded.

"Well isn't that something."

Stacy sighed, "You don't believe me do you?"

Jane shook his head, "Nope, she's just a friend and really good boss."

Stacy smiled slyly, "So why do you think of her as a hot, pretty lady?"

Jane raised his eyebrows, "Oh you're good...But she's just a friend. End of story."

Stacy smiled, "Whatever." And with that Stacy made her way to her room.

"Good night!" Jane called from the kitchen as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Night!" She yelled back and opened her door, she flipped on the light switch and looked at her clock.

Ten.

-----

Later on that night Stacy lay still awake in her bed. She had been aimlessly looking at the ceiling. She emotionlessly turned to stare at the clock, it was three.

Five hours had passed since she said goodnight to Jane...five hours she had been awake, staring at nothing.

After a few more minutes she sighed and slid out from her bed and then out of her room. She wondered into the hall and made her way back downstairs. Once there, she crept into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Then she silently went into the living room. She was a little surprised when she found Jane watching TV. the volume on low. She sat down next to him, "Can't sleep either?" She asked. Jane sighed, "No, I haven't been able to for a while now."

"Same here." She mumbled, then she curled up into a ball and looked at the TV.

It was soon becoming just a little awkward, they shared a quick glance and laughed at each others state.

"You look like hell." They said simultaneously, then they laughed again.

Stacy set her glass down on the coffee table and curled back up, "I'll tell you why I can't sleep if you tell me why you can't." She said.

Jane was silent.

"That's only if you want to talk about it..." Said Stacy quickly.

Jane smiled, "You first. What particular dream keeps running through your head all night? Which part keeps you awake?"

Stacy frowned and averted her gaze from him, "Seeing the ones I love on the floor....knowing that they're gone."

Stacy looked at Jane, "And you?"

Jane sighed, "Same."

Stacy looked back at the TV.

"It hurts doesn't it? You feel angry and sad at the same time, angry that you let it happen and sad because you can't redo it..."

Stacy nodded, "I miss them a lot...and when I find that man...I'll kill him, I swear I will. That bastered will rue the day I catch him."

Jane looked at her for a moment, he had to do a double take when he thought he was looking at his daughter, "You remind me so much of her." He mumbled.

Stacy tensed, "Who?"

Jane snapped out of his thoughts, "What?"

Stacy looked at him skeptically, "You just said I reminded you of someone..."

Jane frowned, "Oh."

Stacy waited for him to continue but he never did, "Who do I remind you of?"

Jane sighed, "My daughter."

Stacy looked towards the couch, "Oh."

"You don't by any chance play the piano?" He mumbled.

Stacy felt a pang of sympathy for him, "Yes. My mother taught me how to play."

Jane took a deep breath as he tried to stop a wave of emotions coming on. He shook his head and closed his eyes then opened them again, "I'm sorry." He said.

Stacy stayed silent so Jane, sensing that things were getting a little too awkward, decided to change the subject.

"Well since we're not going to bed anytime soon, how about I make us coffee?"

Stacy, who was thankful for the change of subject, agreed and followed him back into the kitchen.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Fire away." Replied Jane.

"Why purple?"

Jane turned around looking at her before seeing that she was insinuating the question with her pajamas. He smiled.

"Well why not? You're a girl and it's your favorite color. To tell you the truth I actually thought I did really good picking them out."

Stacy held back a laugh and raised her eyebrows, "You did not know that, I wasn't wearing anything yesterday that insinuated my favorite color was purple."

Jane smiled, "Yes you were, you're earrings. But that's not what gave it away, it was you're personality."

Stacy stared at him for the longest time before she replied. "How the hell did you figure that out?"

Jane laughed, "Well purple, like you, has two different sides to it. It can be light and cheerful one minute, and then dark and dreary the next. For example, when I first came into your shack you were very calm and polite but then Lisbon showed up and wouldn't listen to you, so you decided to lash out and you became edgy and closed off."

Stacy was astounded by just how sharp his observation skills actually were, which made her respect him even more.

"I must say, I'm impressed, that was actually some really good observation."

Jane smirked, "One day kid, you'll be just as good as me."

He handed her a cup of coffee and together they walked back into the living room.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked.

Jane scratched his head before looking back at her, "Do girls you're age still like to go shopping? Or is it uncool to go with an adult?"

Stacy laughed, "It's fine. I'll go get ready."

As Stacy was going up the stairs Jane rolled his eyes.

-----

Lisbon sat glaring at the door that Jane would soon come in. Rigsby watched from his desk, "He's late again and the boss looks pissed."

Van Pelt nodded and went back to searching for more documents that might give some inclination to who the killer was.

Cho ignored them.

Lisbon sighed and got up to go get another cup of coffee. As she was making her cup Jane walked by her, closely behind him was Stacy.

Her outfit kind of looked like his only more feminine. Both wore the trademark vest and white shirt.

Van Pelt looked up from her work and glanced at Jane and Stacy, she smiled and turned to Rigsby, "They look adorable."

Rigsby nodded while Cho went back to work.

Lisbon stared wide eyed at the scene unfolding, both Jane and Stacy made their way to the couch and sat down simultaneously. They seemed to be talking about something rather interesting.

Lisbon also noted that there was something different about Jane this morning, she knew everybody saw it, it was just as obvious to them as to her.

She allowed a smile to grace her lips as she figured it out.

For the first time in five years, Jane was truly happy.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey how did you guys like the third chapter? It's not as long as the other one but I figured that this was a good stopping point. I don't know when I'll be able to update next but it should be sometime soon. Hope I got the characters right, if I didn't then please tell me! Also thank you for the reviews telling me that I had posted the wrong chapter. I am so sorry, I only had like two hours of sleep last night so I'm like running on caffine.**

**Please read and review,**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life.**


	4. Of files and missions

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any of the characters...**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Lisbon sighed and walked over to Jane, who was sitting on the couch.

Stacy frowned when she saw Lisbon walking towards her. Jane looked at Stacy, "Behave." He constructed. She sighed but none the less put on a polite smile, "Agent Lisbon, how nice to see you again."

Lisbon cocked her brow curiously at the girl, "The feelings mutual...Stacy."

A moment of awkward silence developed between the two. "Well, you guys probably have a lot of work to do...I'm just going to wonder about...get to know this place better." Said Stacy as she walked away.

Lisbon frowned, "She doesn't like me much does she?"

Jane sighed, "She just needs time to get to know you, she'll eventually come around."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Anyway Jane, I didn't come over here just to say Hi and point that out.--"

"I know."

"Of course you do."

Jane smiled and motioned for her to sit next to him on the couch, Lisbon complied and gave him a file. Jane opened it and scanned it quickly, "What do you want me to do with it?"

Lisbon frowned, "Don't you see the pattern? You of all people should have guessed it by now..." Jane cocked an eyebrow. He reopened it and scanned it again only slower this time. "Oh I see."

Lisbon smiled, "I told Van Pelt to take a look into Stacy's assumed guess, the one about the serial killer, and compared the killing of the Clark's family with that of her family and the one before."

Jane nodded, "They were all rich, lived in the same part of the county, and all owned summer hotel resorts here in the city, which are now closed...They also had blue eyes."

Lisbon took the file, "Blue eyes? Really?..."

Jane smirked, "Oh you didn't see that? I guess your observation skills are just a _little_ off then huh?"

Lisbon smacked his arm and focused back on the file, "....If the killer is known for putting the mark on the right ankle of his victims...and not leaving any survivors...then why did he leave Stacy alive?"

Jane moved closer to Lisbon and looked at the picture of the Evans' portrait. "Because Stacy has green eyes."

Lisbon squinted at the picture, "You're right...but you can barely tell the difference...it's only considered green by one shade..."

Jane shrugged, "I guess it was enough to make the killer steer away from her."

Lisbon pursed her lips, "So we're dealing with a serial killer who likes to kill rich, hotel oriented families with blue eyes and hates the color green?"

Jane nodded, "It seems so."

Lisbon looked up at Jane and blushed as she now realized that the close proximity between them had doubled. She could feel his breath on her skin.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Asked Jane.

Lisbon snapped out of her daze and shook her head, "No, of course not."

Jane raised his eyebrow, "You're blushing and appear to be nervous at the fact that I am closer than we usually get..." Jane smirked, "This intrigues me."

Lisbon was sure her faced had turned bright red. She sighed and stood up from the comfy couch, "You're delusional, I just came over here to show you what I had found...and to ask if you have any ideas on how to get the killer out of hiding."

Jane smiled, letting the other topic drop for now, he stood up as well, "Well _one_ idea comes to mind...but it's an expensive one."

Lisbon narrowed her eyes, "How expensive?"

"I can't say for sure...but it's definitely a bit pricey..."

Lisbon cocked her eyebrows up, "Give me an estimation."

Jane smiled sheepishly, "Half a million."

Lisbon's eyes went wide as her mouth dropped.

Holy. Shit.

_'Dammit Jane, you're in for one hell of an argument now.' _He thought.

Lisbon closed her eyes, "No way."

Jane smirked, "I wouldn't be so quick to answer...especially since you haven't even heard my plan."

Lisbon shook her head, "No plan can be that espensive and not have a boat load of trouble attached to it. We'd be in debt for years!"

Jane sighed, "What if I could come up with the money?"

"And not rob a bank?"

Jane laughed, "Yeah."

Lisbon stared at him skeptically, "Poker?"

Jane flashed her a smile, "Yes...I'd have the money in one, maybe two nights."

Lisbon was silent for a few moments before she spoke again, "What would we use the money for?"

Jane grinned, "I thought you'd never ask." Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"I have a buddy who owns a hotel here in the city, I stayed there for a couple months about three years ago and I was thinking that if I could give him a large sum of money, he'd let us take charge of the hotel... Make it look as if we sold it to us. At least until we snatch the killer."

Lisbon raised her eyebrows, "So in other words, you want us to go undercover? As a _couple_?"

Jane shook his head, "As a family."

Lisbon eyed him skeptically once again, "What do you mean as a _family_?"

"I was thinking maybe we can get Stacy to be apart of the act."

Lisbon shook her head, "No way, we are not putting her in an undercover assignment, especially since this is how her real family died. And why does it have to be such a large amount of money?"

Jane frowned, "He's not exactly a cheap friend, but you just said to give you an estimate...chances are he probably won't go that high, but it's good to be sure. And Stacy is out for revenge, like me, she will do anything in her power to catch the killer."

Lisbon sat back down on the couch, "I don't know...I'm still not comfortable with this idea."

"C'mon Lisbon, this is an easy way solve the case."

"It wouldn't work, the killer would recognize Stacy...and I have green eyes so obviously the killer wouldn't attack us."

Jane smiled, "Exactly, the killer wouldn't attck you...I, on the other hand, have blue eyes. It would be very enticing to him and as for Stacy...we'll just not let her be seen."

Lisbon looked into Jane's eyes, they held excitement. But she knew her eyes held worry, worry for him.

"I don't like this at all." She said. The last thing she wanted was for Jane to get hurt.

Jane placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'll be alright. I promise."

Lisbon still didn't look convinced so he decided to give her his best sympathizing face. She sighed, "Fine, but you have to convince Minelli to go along with it. If he says no then it's a no-go. Deal?"

Jane nodded. "And no persuaion tactics. I'm serious. If he says no we **don't**do it."

Jane smiled slyly, "_Okay."_

Lisbon rolled her eyes and walked back to her office.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No."

Jane frowned, "C'mon Minnelli, this is perfect and you know it."

Minnelli sighed, "It's too dangerous, something could go wrong."

"Yes it could...but it won't. The killer will come after me, and only me."

"Exactly, and what are you going to do when he does? You don't even carry a gun!"

Jane shrugged, "I'll think of something..."

Minnelli cocked his eyebrow, "Like What?"

Jane smiled, "Like I said, I'll think of something."

Minnelli shrugged, "I still say no."

A moment of silence passed by before Jane sighed, "I understand..."

Minnelli gave him a skeptical look, "Oh do you?"

Jane smiled, "Yes, I won't do it."

Minnelli frowned, "You're not going to do it anyway are you?"

Jane smirked, "Of course not, You're the boss and what you say goes."

Minnelli smiled, "Glad you understand Jane."

Jane sighed, "Yeah, it's too bad I'm going to have to tell the team the _real_ reason why you won't let us do the undercover assignment."

Minnelli narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about? It's to dangerous."

Jane curiously raised his eyebrow, "Oh really? I thought it was because you are going to Hawaii with your wife this week...Or at least it says so on your calender..."

Minnelli's eyes widened, "I was planning on cancelling."

Jane in return became skeptical, "No, I don't think were....now that I think about it, you've been talking about this trip for a couple months now...and if you were planning on canceling then it would have been marked of your calender. Am I right."

Minnelli glared, obviously flustered at Jane's true, but rude assumptions, "I was busy, I didn't get around to marking it off."

"Or telling your wife? She called the office this morning and told Van Pelt to tell you to not forget about the trip...that's going to be one hell of an argument when you say that you've cancelled it."

Minelli didn't say anything.

"So what did you say about my idea?...That it might work?"

Minnelli sighed, "You're a pain in the ass Jane,"

Jane smiled, "And yet you keep me around."

"I'm beginning to think maybe I shouldn't."

"Have a nice day too boss."

Minnelli sighed and wrote note, "Give this to Lisbon."

Jane nodded and took the note, he was about halfway out the door when Minnelli spoke up again.

"This idea of yours better go smoothly and better be one hell of a catch. I won't be here to get you out of trouble so must listen to Lisbon. And if anything happens to my team, it's going to be on your conscious."

Jane nodded, "It will be an easy victory. I promise you."

Minnelli rolled his eyes.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey sorry for the long update. I had writer's block and decided to take a break. Sorry that this chapter isn't very long, I just thought that this was a good stopping point. Next chappie should be up soon!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! They were greatly appreciated!**

**xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life**


	5. Let the fun begin

**Hey guys, I said I would update fast and for once I actually did! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist or any of the actors or characters!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Lisbon walked over to Jane, who was asleep on the couch. A scowl evident on her face.

She dropped the case file of the Clarks family on his chest and it fell with a thud. Jane opened his eyes and found a not-so-happy Lisbon staring back.

"What did you say to Minnelli?"

Jane feigned innocence but a devilish smile still crept through, "What are talking about? I told him my idea and he said it was great."

Lisbon narrowed her eyes, "You told him something, something that pissed him off and now he's taking it out on me!"

Jane cocked his head to the side, "Really? I could have sworn that I had hardly even mentioned your name..."

Without warning Lisbon smacked his arm, "Tell me the truth."

Jane sighed, "Well...when I _first_ asked he said no. But then I----"

"You persuaded him! After I told you not too!"

Jane smiled sheepishly, "Well, it wasn't exactly persuasion...the only reason why he shot down my idea in the first place is because he was going to Hawaii..."

Lisbon took a deep breath, "You blackmailed _my_ boss?"

Jane frowned, "He's my boss too..."

Lisbon made her hands into fists and repeated the question, "You blackmailed **my** boss!"

Jane smiled, "I like to think of it as...giving him a choice...rather than blackmail..."

Lisbon had the sudden urge to strangle him but refrained herself from doing so. Instead she took another deep breath and calmed herself. "I am not going to fight with you Jane...even though you deserve to be smacked upside the head...no wonder Minnelli was so mad. You do realize that you put both my job and your job in jeopardy! If I get fired it will be your fault!"

Jane stood up, a smile still evident on his face but a different one this time. Not his usual arrogant one....but close.

He placed both his hands on either side of Lisbon's tense shoulders, "This isn't the only reason why your mad is it?...You wanted Minnelli to say no, because you're still worried about me...how sweet."

Lisbon could feel her cheeks start to burn. He was close again, not as close as last time, but close enough.

"You don't have to worry about me, I may not carry a gun but I am pretty smart..."

Lisbon smiled, "I know you are...but you're also sarcastic and rude and a pain in the ass...anyone of those things could piss the killer off...and--"

Jane rolled his eyes, "I've been in worse situations..."

Lisbon sighed, "I know."

Jane took a step back from her and she, at a moment, missed the warmth his hands were providing for her shoulders. He had easily calmed her and was laying back down on the couch.

"We start the case tomorrow, so I'd suggest packing tonight. Stacy and I will be waiting for you here at seven."

Lisbon took a deep breath, "Okay, and Jane?"

Jane opened his eyes, she smiled, "Don't stay up too late...playing poker I mean..."

Jane smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it..."

Lisbon rolled her eyes and made her way to her office.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jane! Hurry up we have to go!" Yelled Stacy from downstairs, she had been packed for an hour now and was currently waiting on Jane. "I'll be right down!" Replied Jane. Stacy rolled her eyes and let a smile spread across her face.

Jane came down two minutes later, fully dressed and in his left hand was his suitcase. "Do you have everything you need?" He asked. Stacy nodded and gave him a look that said the same thing. Jane smiled his usual smile and nodded.

Soon they were out the door and into the cool November air.

They arrived at the office thirty minutes later and waited for Lisbon to arrive. She did and greeted them both. Jane and Stacy did the same and together they all went inside the building.

Lisbon greeted Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho and then went into her office.

"I hope the boss will be okay." Said Van Pelt.

Rigsby smiled at her, "She will be, Jane and Stacy too. They can all handle themselves pretty good. Not to mention that we'll be undercover too, as security."

Van Pelt sighed, "Yeah, but what bothers me is that we won't be leaving until tomorrow."

Rigsby nervously put a comforting hand on Van Pelt, "It'll be all right, this is one of Jane's ideas so of course it will run, if not smooth, then pretty damn close to it."

Van Pelt smiled and Rigsby went back to his desk. He then opened a big drawer and took out his own little stash of donuts. "Want one?" He asked.

Van Pelt smiled again and took one, "Thanks." She muttered. Rigsby nodded a small smile playing on his lips as well.

Both looked over at Cho, who in return stopped typing and looked at the box of doughnuts expectantly. He then looked up at Rigsby, "Where's mine?" Rigsby sighed and took the box over to him. Cho took one and then went back to typing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lisbon was digging through her desk for her gun and badge when Jane walked in. "We're ready." He said. "Alright just let me get a few more things." Replied Lisbon.

Once she found her gun and CBI badge she turned around, Jane raised an eyebrow curiously. Lisbon sighed, "I don't go anywhere without my badge and weapon. Whether I'm undercover or not."

Jane raised his other eyebrow, Lisbon frowned, "I'll make sure there unseen."

Jane smiled and walked Lisbon out of her office.

Once they were at the door Lisbon took a deep breath and turned around. She looked around the office one more time. This was going to be the last time she would see it in possibly three weeks. Or at least that's how long Jane assumed.

Until they busted the killer she would be known as Mrs. Teresa Jane.

She smiled at how weird her name sounded with Patrick's..."Let's go Lisbon." She heard him say.

She nodded and waved goodbye to her team.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The car ride was silent, not a word was spoken during the whole trip. Of course it only took an hour to get to the hotel.

Jane quickly took out a suitcase, in it held the money he had won from poker last night.

Lisbon and Stacy unbuckled their seat belts and followed Jane into the hotel. Stacy looked at the name, 'Ocean's Castaway'. She looked away as a memory of her family flashed through her head. The memory was happy, she and her brother were laughing and taking luggage up to the rooms. Her parents were behind the check in counter...

Stacy smiled sadly and took a deep breath, she could no longer feel the happiness that she longed for with her family...she wondered if Jane felt the same about his wife and daughter.

Her eyes then traveled to Lisbon, she had to admit, Lisbon was a very pretty woman and she and Jane did make a cute couple...Stacy smiled devilishly,_ 'I guess I'm going to have to play match maker during our time undercover...'_

Yes, Stacy isn't very fond of Lisbon, but she believes in happiness and when she believes in something she acts on impulse and becomes very stubborn when changing her mind.

Stacy cleared her throat which got their attention, "What?" asked Jane. Stacy smiled, "Nothing _father_, " She turned her head to Lisbon, "_Mother_ don't you think father should wrap his arm around you?"

Lisbon looked at Jane, who was looking at Stacy. Lisbon sighed in relief, he wasn't going to do it. So then why did she feel just a little disappointed?

She heard Jane sigh and as she started to continue walking, then she jumped when his hand slipped around her waist.

Stacy smiled from behind back, Jane smirked, "Scared Lisbon?"

Lisbon slowed down her breathing, she could feel her cheeks turning cherry red. "Of course not!"

Stacy chuckled and walked passed them and into the hotel building. Leaving a very flustered Lisbon and smirking Jane alone.

Jane chuckled lowly and Lisbon smacked his arm, "It's not funny Jane!"

Jane's hand tightened around her waist, "Of course it's not _honey._" Lisbon raised her eyebrows, "Honey? We're not even in the building yet..."

Jane smiled, "It's good to be sure." Lisbon rolled her eyes, _'How am I going to survive three weeks with him pretending to be his wife when one little touch of his hand drives me crazy?'_ She thought.

When Jane let go, she almost wished he'd do it again...and he did.

They found Stacy waiting for them, talking to the manager. The manager turned his head to Jane and Lisbon. He looked disgruntled about something, "Is this your daughter?" he said somewhat agitated. Jane nodded, "Yes is she bothering you?" The manager smiled but anyone could tell it was forced. "No of course not...she was just telling me _all_ about my life history...she's...very gifted." The manager narrowed his eyes at Stacy.

Stacy smiled and Lisbon wanted to laugh. Jane did laugh, "Oh yes...she's a very special girl much like her mother." Lisbon smiled, "And very observant...like her father." Jane smiled as well.

The manager didn't really seem interested and so he straightened out his jacket and began to walk away, "If you'll excuse me..."

As soon as he was out of earshot, Jane and Stacy looked at each other, smiles evident on their faces, "He was picked on in high school..." They said in unison. Then they busted out laughing, Lisbon just rolled her eyes.

"Jane! My good friend!" Yelled a gruff voice. Jane turned around and smiled, "Bernie!" He went over to the short stumpy man and hugged him, Bernie looked from Jane to Lisbon, "I didn't know you remarried! And you had another girl too!" Jane's smile wavered and he more forcefully smiled again. "I need to talk to you alone." Bernie looked at him skeptically, "About what?" Jane sighed and walked with him over to a corner. He took a deep breath, "I need your help Bernie."

Bernie raised an eyebrow, "With what?"

Jane looked him into the eyes, "I'm on an undercover assignment for the CBI...the girl you thought of as my wife, is really Agent Lisbon from the CBI crime unit. The girl that you thought was my daughter...is really and undercover person as well. We are here to lure an unknown serial killer out of hiding and to do that we need you to _pretend_ to sell us your hotel."

Bernie frowned, "What kind of serial killer?"

"A killer who goes after hotel owners and hates the color green."

Bernie's eyes widened in horror, Jane calmed him down, "Don't worry you're eyes are brown...he only goes for blue eyes."

Bernie took a deep breath. Jane smiled, "So will you pretend to sell me your hotel? I can assure I can give you a pretty big price."

"How much?"

"Half a million." Bernie smiled, "You've got yourself a deal." Jane nodded, "So when do you sell?"

"Tomorrow." Bernie looked towards Lisbon and Stacy, "Your uh _family_ can stay here for the night."

Jane smiled, "Thanks man."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lisbon and Stacy stood side by side. Both weren't saying a word to each other and it was getting really awkward. When they saw Jane coming they immediately perked up.

"So what did he say?" Asked Stacy.

Jane smiled, "He sells tomorrow. We'll stay here for the night, are cover is still on as you both probably know."

"How many rooms?" Asked Stacy.

"Two. One for you and one for me and Lisbon."

Lisbon looked towards Jane, "And the sleeping arrangements?"

Jane smiled, "Will think of something."

Lisbon frowned, "That sounds comforting." She muttered Sarcastically.

Jane just smirked.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey people, thanks for reviewing the last chapter your reviews are always greatly appreciated!**

**I hope you like what I'm going towards, the next chapter should be coming up. It may take a few days because I have to update one of my other stories but please keep checking just in case,**

**Please read and review!**

**xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life**


	6. Having fun?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or the characters. So Sad...**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jane and Lisbon opened the door to their hotel room. It was big and very spacious. There was a couch and a TV, a small little lamp that rested on the table beside the couch. A coffee table that was between the couch and TV and a rug underneath. The Living room soon faded into the kitchen area which had it's own little corner in the far left. The floor changed from carpet to tile and had a bar counter top and a few cabinets. Completed with a small stove and microwave the kitchen seemed nice and cozy. Next was the bedroom, it was located through a small door which Lisbon gracefully went through, Jane quickly behind her.

The bedroom was huge, a nice king sized bed, a huge window with a curtain and a master bathroom. There were two dressers on either side of the room. Both appear to have been made out of polished maple which gave the room a distinguished scent.

Lisbon walked into the bathroom and flipped on a light, the floor was blue tile and had two light blue rugs; one placed in front of the sink and the other in front of the bathtub. Which, by the way was insanely large.

Jane smiled, "This won't be so bad."

Lisbon allowed a small smile to spread across her face, "It's definitely big enough."

Jane chuckled, "Bernie has always loved spacious things, so it doesn't surprise me that his hotel rooms are larger than the average ones."

Lisbon set down her suitcase and started to unpack, "So how long have you known Bernie?"

Jane sighed, "A long time...we went to high school together."

Lisbon stopped for a moment, "Really?"

Jane smirked, "Yeah, we used to have this really cool psychic scam, where he'd russell me up a few kids and I'd read them and make them believe I was a psychic...we used to split the profits 50/50."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, Jane stopped unpacking, "He introduced me to my wife..."

Lisbon's smile faded, "Oh..."

Jane nodded and then continued to unpack.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later on that night Jane and Lisbon decided to go get Stacy and head down to dinner. All three were rather hungry, having skipped lunch to finish settling in.

After Dinner, which was awkward, it only became more awkward as the night went on. After Jane and Lisbon had said good night to Stacy they had gone back to their hotel room. Which is where it was most awkward.

"So, we never settled the sleeping arrangements..." Said Lisbon as she sat nervously on the couch. Jane sat at the other end, just as tense . "If you want, I can take the couch." Lisbon looked over at him, "What about our cover?"

Jane smiled, "Are cover should be fine for now...I'll sleep on the couch...if anyone asks, not that they should, we'll just tell them we had an argument and I was kicked out of the bedroom. Of course if you start to feel more comfortable with me around then maybe we resort to saying that the argument was settled..." Lisbon's eyes widened at the thought, she turned her head away from him and allowed a half smile to appear on her face. A blush definitely not too far behind.

Another couple of awkward silence passed by before Jane sighed, "Obviously this has become way too awkward for both our liking..."

Lisbon nodded, Jane smiled, "So why don't I call room service and get them to bring us up a couple of brewskies and we play a fun little game of poker..."

Lisbon raised an eyebrow, "Poker? You know that you're going to win, right?"

'

Jane smiled "Maybe, Maybe not. Rigsby told me that you're pretty good...I'd like to see that for myself."

Lisbon started to blush again, " How the hell would Rigsby know that?"

Jane smirked, "Apparently, you played him a game a couple years before I joined the team...beat him everytime."

Lisbon sighed, "Fine, one game." And with that she went to go get the playing cards and get into her PJ's.

When she came out of the bathroom, Jane already had the brewskies out and the table set for the game. When he saw her, he cocked a curious brow, "Ducks?" Lisbon looked at her PJ's then back at Jane, "What about them?" She asked defensively. Jane shrugged, "Nothing, it's just...I sort of took you as the over-sized T-shirt type..." Lisbon started to blush crimson red. '_How the hell did he know?!!'_ She thought. Jane smirked, "You _are_ the T-shirt type. Well damn."

Lisbon glared, "What's you're point Jane?" Jane smiled, "I'm just surprised is all...I know that this is still work that we're doing but still...Why would you change your pajama style? It wouldn't be because of _me_, right?"

Lisbon's cheeks felt now as if they were on fire, her glared deepened and his smile turned into a sly one, which only made Lisbon angrier, "Can we just play the came please?"

Jane smiled once again, only more innocently this time, "If you insist."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The _one_ game that they had planned on playing turned into five, then ten, then after that they lost count. Nearly all the games had gone 50/50. Jane would win, then Lisbon.

So involved were they in the game, that they didn't realise it was almost two o' clock in the morning. They were both still way to preoccupied, not wanting the other to prevail.

Even with Jane's ability to memorize the cards, Lisbon would still sometimes be victorious. He had to admit, she had a very good poker face.

Jane had always known Lisbon had a competitive streak, he found that out on day one. The amusing little banter they would always do, just to prove to the other that their theory was better. But tonight Jane had noticed that Lisbon's competitive streak seemed to have doubled. Every time she would lose, she's demand a rematch until she won again. He kind of found it cute.

Glancing at the clock after Jane had _finally_ lost again, Lisbon sighed, "We should get to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow...or later today, as it were."

Jane frowned slightly, "You can go on, I'm going to stay up a bit longer...maybe watch a little TV."

Lisbon scrunched her eyebrows together but didn't ask him any questions. Instead she just nodded and went into the bedroom.

Jane sighed as he grabbed another beer and went over to the couch, he laid there for a few minutes, eyes shut before he turned on the TV.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lisbon awoke two hours later to a bad dream. _'That was odd...'_ Lisbon usually didn't get nightmares that often, but when she did, something bad usually happened within a couple weeks of said nightmare. She had gotten one the night before her mother died.

She thought of her nightmares as premonitions or warning signals to prepare for the worst. So when she had one tonight she felt her chest tighten. Something bad was going to happen...but what? And when?

Sighing Lisbon rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water, she was surprised to see Jane still awake. "You haven't gone to bed yet?" Jane looked up from the couch and smiled sheepishly, "I guess I lost track of time..." Lisbon rolled her eyes, for some reason though she figured that was a lie. She decided against it at the last minute, "Well go to bed soon, I don't want you falling asleep and blowing our cover tomorrow."

Jane nodded and smiled, but Lisbon noticed that it was a little bit guilty and solemn. Suddenly his face started to etch into curiosity, then gradually into slight concern, "You seem a bit shaken up Lisbon, why?"

Lisbon tensed slightly, she put on a confused facade, "What are you talking about?" She asked as if it was just his imagination. He frowned, "Why are you pretending to be oblivious? You and I both know that somethings up...your eyes tell me everything." Lisbon frowned now as well. _'So much for avoiding this subject'_ She thought as she went over to sit on the couch. She sighed and looked at Jane, "I had a nightmare."

Jane sat up straight, "Do you want to talk about it?" Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Would you give me the choice?" She said sarcastically, Jane smiled but moved closer to her. Ready to comfort her if she needed him to.

"When I have nightmares...they usually mean something bad is about to happen...I don't get nightmares that often so when they do come it's like a warning, telling met to brace myself."

"Do these nightmares have flashes of the future?" He asked.

Lisbon shook her head, "No, they're just plain old nightmares...but it's still a bad sign."

She waited for Jane to respond but instead he just stared at her intensely. A few more seconds ticked by and he still didn't say a word, she was beginning to think he wasn't going to respond at all but then he did.

"You must of had a nightmare before your mother died..."

Lisbon stared at him wide eyed, shocked that he could have guessed that just by looking at her. She suddenly felt very self conscious now, for it seemed as if his eyes intensified even more, like he was trying to see into her soul. She averted her eyes away from his, thus cancelling his concentration and bringing him back to reality. "So you did have one." He confirmed. Lisbon nodded.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It'll be alright, I won't let anything bad happen to you or Stacy." Lisbon looked up at him, "It's not Stacy that I'm worried so much about..."

Jane gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about me either, I'll be fine."

Lisbon sighed, "We'll see." She mumbled and then bid goodnight to him once again before returning back to the king sized bed. But she never went back to sleep, and neither did Jane.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please read and Review!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life**


	7. Surprise, Surprise!

**Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now...I don't own the Mentalist or it's characters blah, blah, blah....**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Lisbon cracked her eyes open to the sound of rustling, _'Jane.'_ She thought as she glanced at the alarm clock. It was six.

"Too early." She mumbled as she buried her head under the covers. '_Hm, I must have dozed off around five...'_

Sighing she removed her head from under the covers and spotted Jane, digging through his dresser. He turned around and smiled at her, "Really? I thought you always woke up at this time?" Lisbon sighed, "I do. But when you've only had an hour's worth of sleep, six o' clock sounds like my own personal hell." Jane chuckled and threw this clothes on the bed, "Why don't you take the first shower then." Lisbon raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure?" Jane nodded, "Yeah go ahead." Lisbon smiled, "Thanks." Jane just smirked.

Later, when Lisbon walked out of the bathroom. she was still wearing a towel.

"Breakfast is ready!" Yelled Jane from the kitchen, pancakes, no doubt.

Lisbon smiled, "Okay," She replied. Quickly she went over to her dresser and looked through several pairs of clothes, nothing seemed to be formal enough to wear for today. Afterall, they _were _receiving a hotel...

After another five minutes of searching Lisbon sighed, she walked over to the bed to sit down but found that a dress was already awaiting her. It was perfect to wear for the hotel selling. The dress was a black knee length dress that went down in the back and had two thin black straps that crossed in the back. On the front was a mini design that added a touch of formality. Lisbon smiled, even though she wasn't a big fan of dresses, (She only wore them when she absolutely _had_ to.) And she knew that Jane knew, she still thought that it was a nice thing to do. "Thanks Jane!" She said.

"You're welcome." Someone whispered in her ear, she jumped, "Jane! What are you doing in here? I could have been getting dressed or something! Ever heard of the term _knocking_? It's very useful, you should try it once in a while!"

Jane allowed a smile to form on his lips, "Relax, I didn't come in here to spy on you. I do believe it's my turn to use the shower, yes?"

Lisbon glared and pulled the towel closer to her, "Fine, Go. Now."

"Yes ma'am." Replied Jane with a smirk. Lisbon sighed and counted to three.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jane took a quick shower, just long enough to wash and awaken himself so that it looked like he had at least some amount of sleep last night. When he stepped out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. When he stepped out he saw Lisbon trying to tie the strings in the back of her dress. Smiling devilishly, he snuck up behind her and attempted to tie it.

At the touch of someone elses hands on her back, Lisbon jumped, "JANE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Jane shushed her, "Calm yourself, or you'll blow our cover." Lisbon could feel her cheeks burning crimson red. Jane sighed, "Besides, we're both adults here...and it's not like I haven't seen it all before..." Lisbon glared at him, "You're such a bastered at times! An unethical, rude little bastered!" Jane smiled, "Good morning to you too Lisbon. Glad to know that you don't let 'lack of sleep' effect your attitude."

"I left out sarcastic." She mumbled as she fiddled with the strings again, Jane sighed and walked over to her. "Let me help." Lisbon shook her head, "No thanks, I've got it."

Jane let her attempt to do it again but she just couldn't loop it around, rolling his eyes, he turned her around and attempted to tie it again. But by her moving, she was becoming fairly difficult. "Stop moving woman, I'm trying to help!"

With a huff, Lisbon gave up and let him finish tying it. It was then that she noticed he was still in a towel. She felt another blush, slowly rising upward on her cheeks. "There, happy?" Asked Jane sarcastically as Lisbon turned back around to face him. She looked at his well built chest, and she noticed he had quite a nice tan. His abs were gorgeous and well defined. She also noticed how well defined his biceps were, she could practically faint. Thankfully she didn't.

"Hellooo? Come back to reality anytime Lisbon, you can admire my body later." Lisbon felt her blush go into overdrive as she gulped, then glared, "Oh shut up and get dressed!" She mumbled as she walked out of the bedroom. Jane smirked.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After that little 'Episode' Lisbon and Jane now stood in the hall, Lisbon in her dress and Jane in a tux. They were walking down to Stacy's room, which was the last door on the left. Jane knocked and Stacy answered, she was wearing a formal dress as well, only it was a silver beaded, white cocktail dress by Smooph. She, like Lisbon, wore matching heels. (Lisbon's were black and Stacy's were silver)

Stacy greeted them both with a smile, "How was you're night?" She asked, Lisbon and Jane looked at each other. Jane appeared to be highly amused about something but Lisbon was still angry about the most recent 'Jane' happening. She glared at Jane as he replied, "It was....good." Stacy raised her eyebrows as she looked at Lisbon, "From the look she's giving you, it doesn't _sound_ good..." Jane looked at Lisbon and smiled, "Oh, that look isn't from last night, but for a more recent encounter this morning. She's apparently still mad."

Stacy raised her eyebrows, "What did he do?" She asked as she looked at Lisbon, Lisbon frowned even more, "The idiot snuck up on me twice while I was getting dressed!" Stacy looked at Jane, who just shrugged, "It wasn't intentional or anything." Lisbon elbowed him in the side, "Okay, Okay, so the second time _was_ intentional...The first time, I had to take a shower...I didn't see anything though..." Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Yeah right." She muttered.

Stacy smiled, "Well, sounds like you two had quite the morning...can we go now?" Jane nodded.

Soon they were on the lobby floor, Jane turned around to Lisbon and Stacy, "Okay, remember the plan. The killer will most likely be in the crowd, so Stacy, try to remain as unseen as possible. As you both know, Van Pelt and Cho are also going to be in the crowd. As undercover security agents. Rigsby will be there...but as a bell boy, waiter, and room service attendant." Lisbon and Stacy nodded and continued to walk toward the ceremony.

Jane slid his arm around Lisbon's waist and pulled her closer to him, Lisbon tensed slightly. Jane noticed this and sighed, tightning his grip he inclined his head so that he could whisper in her ear. "Relax, I know you're nervous...just trust me on this." And like clockwork she melted right into his arms.

Once they were within several feet of the ceremony, she quickly put her arm around Jane's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Which was what they planned on doing, Jane thought it would make them look more like a couple.

Little did he know that Lisbon was enjoying every minute of this kind of affection from him.

For some reason she just loved it when he touched her, held her, and laughed with her. Even though she knew it was all fake, his voice was just so melodic through her ears. And when he touched her, he would do it so soft and gentle-like. Like he was afraid she would break or something. But she knew that he only touched her like that when they were in public, and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Even though she would never admit it out loud, she secretly _liked_the fact that he had helped her tie her dress...she wished that he could help her every morning....but she knew that as soon as this mission was over, there would be no more moments like this. So she decided to enjoy every minute of it that she could.

All three were now heading towards the stage where Bernie was telling the staff about his early 'retirement'. The staff seemed genuinely upset. As they were passing through the crowd they passed Rigsby, Van Pelt, and Cho. All scattered about. Cho and Van Pelt were wearing the usual security suits with the words, 'Hotel Security' written across the back. While Rigsby was in a red bell boy suit. Loading a bag of luggage. Lisbon nodded her head to greet them and went back to pursuing the role of 'Jane's wife.'

Van Pelt smiled a little and walked casually over to Rigsby, "They look cute together, don't they?" Rigsby nodded shyly, _'You look cute too.'_He thought. Van Pelt smiled, "What?" Rigsby shook his head away from his thoughts,"What, What?" Van pelt raised her eyebrow, "You were staring at me. Do I have something on my face?" Van Pelt's hand subconsciously went up to her face, Rigsby smiled and gently pulled it away, "No, I was just thinking..." He paused when he realized he didn't know what to say. _'Love and affection.'_Jane's voice rang through his head, Rigsby swallowed tightly, "You look very pretty today, even more so then usual."

Van Pelt felt her cheeks burn just a little bit and her eyes widened just a tad. _'Oh great, you've done it now Rigsby!'_ Thought said person.

Van Pelt allowed a smile even though she seemed a little tense now, "Thank you Rigsby."

An awkward silence passed between the two; then Van Pelt looked over at Cho, "Um, I guess I should get back to my spot. Uh, you look great too!" And just as she was about to turn around, she paused, and with more sincerity in her eyes, said, "And I really mean that, thank you for the compliment Rigsby." And then she disappeared into the crowd.

Rigsby let go of a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding onto, "Could've gone worse." He mumbled and continued to push the trolly cart towards the lobby storage closet. This time in a much happier, lighter mood.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And it is with great pride that I introduce you to your new hotel owners!! Mr. and Mrs. Patrick Jane!" Shouted Berine into the microphone. Jane and Lisbon walked on stage and smiled, "Thank you Bernie." Replied Jane into the other mic.

Bernie smiled and looked towards the audience, "I hope that not only will these lovely people be your new staff providers, but your new friends as well. That still doesn't exterminate the fact that I'll be dropping by from time to time. I'll just making sure they haven't burnt this old place to the ground." Bernie glanced knowingly at Jane. Jane took the hint and laughed.

Bernie sighed, "And it is now that I shall take my leave."

Jane quickly scanned the audience for any sign of the possible killer. But didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

He watched as Bernie left the stage and the staff began clapping and crying. He smirked, _'Won't they be pissed when they find out that this is all a hoax.'_ He thought. And as if Lisbon had read his mind she elbowed him gently in the side, "Don't even think about it." She mumbled as she and Jane met up with Stacy. Jane smiled, "Think of what?" Lisbon rolled her eyes, knowing that he knew damn well what.

_'One day down, twenty-six more to go.'_ She thought as Jane slid his arm around her waist yet again as they greeted their 'new' staff.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update. I just needed a break from writing for a while. Thank you to all who reviewed, they are greatly appreciated.**

**Also, sorry I can't give you pictures of Stacy and Lisbon's dresses. ****I would have put it on my profile but I can't seem to get the link thing to work. If anyone can help me with that then please PM me. **

**xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life**


	8. Flashbacks and sand sculptures

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist or any of its characters.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Lisbon and Jane were walking into the hotel room yet again only this time, Risgby and Stacy followed closely behind.

Once they were in the room, Rigsby turned and locked the door. Making sure no one was coming Rigsby sighed in relief. Jane walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Okay Rigsby, what have we got so far? Any leads?" Asked Lisbon, getting straight to the point. Rigsby walked over into their kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. "Well, we have a hunch that the killer was in the crowd...however the crowd consisted of guests, old friends, and the staff of Bernie...the killer could be anyone of those people...Van Pelt and Cho are escorting Bernie to the airport as we speak."

Lisbon sighed and sat down beside Jane on the couch, "Please tell me that we have more than that." She mumbled. Rigsby shook his head and went over to the fridge, "May I?" He asked politely. Afterall, she was still his boss...and to say that he felt a little uncomfortable raiding her fridge was an understatement. Still, his lunch break wasn't until another two hours and he was starving, so he had to do something.

"Yeah, go ahead." She called out and turned to Jane, "You're being awfully quiet...do you have any hunches on who the killer is?" Jane snapped out of his gaze and looked towards her, "I might, but it's too far down the line for me to really say anything...Besides, I scanned the audience's faces. None of them seemed like our potential killer...I can't be sure though."

Lisbon cocked an eyebrow, "How very un-Jane like of you...usually you'd already be trying to convince me to go along with your plan...Losing your touch are we?"

Jane smiled, "Patience Lisbon, in do time I shall have my plan...just have patience."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, he always told her that. And it surprisingly calmed her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soon after Rigsby left, Stacy said she had some things to do back in her own room. Little did she know that Jane had already caught on to her little plan, the one that involved, 'getting them alone as much as possible.'

But instead of stopping her from leaving, he let her go. He actually enjoyed spending time alone with Lisbon and didn't mind that Stacy wanted to 'Let them be...' Though he did make a mental note to let Stacy know that even though she was a good mentalist, like himself. She was dealing with an _experienced_ mentalist and needed to work on her plan just a bit. So she wasn't so predictable. Jane smirked at what Stacy would say to that. He couldn't wait to find out.

After a couple more minutes of empty silence, it started to become awkward, and the silence became a little more strained and tense.

If there was one thing Jane did not like, it was silence. There wasn't much to distract him and it allowed his mind to wonder to thoughts he'd rather not think about. In an attempt to feel a bit more comfortable, Jane flipped on the TV and Lisbon went to go get out of her dress.

Jane smirked, "Are you going to need my help getting out of it?" Lisbon felt her cheeks turn a pinkish red, but instead of glaring, she smirked. "Sure." She replied and casually walked over to him. _'This should catch him off guard.'_She thought cunningly.

Jane stared at her for a minute, "Huh?" he replied, too stunned to really do anything. _'Well, I certainly DID NOT see that coming...'_

Lisbon's smirk widened, "Well you offered...are you going to help or not?" Jane nodded and for the first time in a _long _time, Jane felt his whole face become flustered. Why? It wasn't the fact that he was now staring at the bare back of Lisbon, or the tiny strings that crossed it. The ones that he had so sneakingly tied this morning.

No, the fact was actually that she had called his bluff and took control. He was so sure she would be the one to get flustered and glare and then walk into the bedroom...but unfortunately for him that idea took a wrong turn.

And he rather liked it.

But just as quickly as his blush came, it soon faded and he now smirked. Yes, Lisbon's change in character caught him off guard, but it showed him just how unpredictable she could really be. And with him being Patrick Jane, that was a rather hard thing to pull off.

He gently tugged at the delicately thin straps and watched as the perfect bow he had done come untied. Lisbon smiled and got up from the couch. She held the now loose dress in front of her, making sure that everything was covered up.

"Thanks." She said with a wink and walked off into the bedroom.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple hours had passed by, Jane had eventually gotten out of his tux and now both he and Lisbon were wearing casual clothes. Jane wore plain old blue jeans and a white button up long-sleeve shirt, Lisbon wore dark, fitted jeans and a navy blue t-shirt with a gray jacket. Her hair was still down and she was filling out a progress report that Minnelli had requested she do every other day.

Jane watched her as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. When she felt his gaze she looked up, "What?" She asked. Jane smiled, "Nothing..." Lisbon cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really?" She said disbelievingly. Jane's smile widened, "Yeah, really..." Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you were analyizing me again! Weren't you!"

When Jane remained silent she took that as a yes,"Dammit Jane, there's a little thing called personal boundaries...watching me 24/7 is starting to bug me." Jane shrugged, "What can I say, I'm bored." Lisbon sighed, "Well then watch the weatherman...on TV. Analyze _him_." Jane smiled, "Already did, he's happily married with two kids...much to your dismay right? You were thinking he was rather cute...correct?" Lisbon blushed and ignored him. She went back to work more willing than ever to get it done instead of procrastinating until the last minute.

But Jane wouldn't let her get off that easily, "What do you like most about him?" Lisbon started to write harder and faster, "C'mon...there has to be something you find more attractive than the other..."

Lisbon still ignored him, "Hm...well if you won't tell me, I guess I'll find out the hard way." He chimed.

Lisbon sighed, counted to three in her head and tried to calm herself. But Jane kept on trying to entice her and she finally cracked, "Is it his lips? Or is it his hair? Or maybe it's his a----"

"It's his voice!" She nearly shouted, Jane smirked, "I knew it." Lisbon tried to calm herself one more time, "Why don't you go take a nap? Like you so often do at work." She mumbled and continued to write.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another hour had passed by and Lisbon had just finished her report, which unfortunately wasn't looking too good. But before she could even put it down, Jane was standing in front of her. Unsure of what he might be up too, she slowly put down her report. The whole time not breaking eye contact.

"You seem a bit jumpy." he stated happily. Lisbon cocked a curious eyebrow, "Do I have a reason not to be?" she asked, giving him a knowing look. Jane sighed, "Well I was thinking...I'm bored and I know Stay's bored...and you have got to be bored, being that you just spent two hours trying to put together a loosely worded report on our progress...which by the way is still very small. So I think we should all go to the beach!"

Both of Lisbon's eyebrows popped up, "In November?" She asked skeptically. Jane shrugged, "Yeah, that's when we can have it mostly to ourselves...plus I want to hear the sound of the ocean."

Lisbon smirked, "You sound like a kid, you know that right. And why the beach?"

Jane's eye's travelled to the floor, "It just relaxes me." Noticing Jane's sudden change in mood, Lisbon felt sort of guilty. Sighing she nodded and Jane smiled. "I'll get Stacy." I said and gave her, her coat.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once they were on the beach, Lisbon wrapped her coat around her even tighter. It was freezing outside and it was even more so by the water. Side glancing at Jane she nearly tripped as she noticed he was hardly even wearing a jacket.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked. Jane looked over to her, "No, not really... it's not as bad as it was the day before." Lisbon shook her head, "Well when you get sick, you better not make a fuss." She muttered. Jane slid an arm around her waist, like he does every time their in public and pulled her to him. Lisbon looked over to him skeptically, Jane smirked. "Might as well just stick to being undercover...in case any of the staff is out here as well..." He muttered. Lisbon smiled and snuggled closer to him to keep from freezing even more. Thanking him as she enjoyed the feeling that surged within her at the feel of his body heat emanating itself onto her.

They walked around the beach for about fifteen minutes before Jane decided to sit down and enjoy the wooshing sound of the waves. Lisbon sat down beside him, still cuddled up around him trying to keep warm.

Closing his eyes, Jane took a deep breath and smelled the salty air. Heard the crashing of the waves and listened to the sound of laughter from two kids coming from a spot just a couple feet away. Part of why he loved the beach was because it was just a happy place to be. There was laughter everywhere and such carefree attitudes.

As Jane laid back on the soft, white sand a flashback came:

_"Daddy! Daddy! Look at what mommy and I made! Isn't it pretty!" Yelled a five year old girl with short, wavy blond locks that were tied up in pigtails. Jane turned around, he had just come back from swimming in the water. "It's beautiful!" he said while he looked at a sand sculpted seahorse. He looked at his wife and winked at her as he sat down beside her, "Just like you and your mother." Clarice (His wife) smiled, he loved it when she smiled like that. It made her look even more beautiful then what she already was. _

_They shared a quick but loving kiss before Abby, his daughter, jumped in between them. Jane smiled and picked her up. She started laughing as he took her over to the water. They played together for a while before Abby decided to be cunning and splash water on Jane, then ran away as fast as she could. Jane ran close behind her until both of them tired themselves out and laid down on the ground. Not even caring that they were wet and sandy, "I love you Daddy."--_

Jane opened his eyes and sat up quickly. He looked around for his wife and child but remembered that they were no longer with him. He felt a sharp thrash of pain through his heart.

The only reason why they weren't here, was because of him.

Feeling himself start to shiver involuntary he realized just how cold it really was and decided to leave.

As he was getting up, he noticed that Lisbon no longer sat beside him. He looked around for her and found her and Stacy sitting down together, building a sand sculpture.

Another pang went through him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys, thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter, they were greatly appreciated! Sorry to leave the chapter on such a sad note but I thought it captured some of the pain that Jane is secretly going through. **

**I'll update soon!**

**Please R&R!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life**


	9. Enigma is he

**Hey guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mentalist or any of the characters etc. etc.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next few days came by quickly, and soon it was week two of the undercover mission. Jane was still sleeping on the couch and Lisbon still blushed every time he 'accidentally' walked in on her. (Though he would swear he didn't see anything.)

As the days went further along, so did Lisbon's relationship with Jane. She had come to understand him more, but there was something that was bothering Jane. She just didn't know what. Ever since she came home from the beach she knew something was wrong. And it bugged her that Jane wouldn't tell her.

Lisbon had always been very observant, not as observant as Jane but observant enough. She had been watching him closely in the past few days and had come to find that he was more talkative than usual. Every time a silence would come along, Jane would tense up and try to talk his way out of it. Sometimes at night she heard him moving around in the kitchen, she always heard the TV going and figured out shortly that he never went to sleep. She wondered how he did it without ever letting anyone know how tired he really must be. Lisbon also noted that he wasn't necessarily moody, but every now and then he would get aggravated or annoyed. She also knew that when he thought nobody was looking, he would let his mask slip and she would see just how tired and worn out he really was.

At first she just thought that he was stressed about the case because it had been almost a week and no progress. But when she had confronted him about it, he seemed to be very relaxed and self-assured. Then she had thought that he was just tired and was exhausting himself trying to keep up the façade of 'I'm fine.' She had yet to confront him about that, so that was what she was going on.

She had also thought about giving him some space and letting him be alone for a while, but every time she even mentioned the word _alone_ Jane would almost instantly disagree with the idea and end up coming with her to whatever place she said she was walking to. In fact, now that she thought about it…Jane hardly ever left her side.

Lisbon wasn't the only one who had noticed Jane's erratic behavior; Stacy had also been asking questions. In fact, just yesterday Stacy had confronted Jane about it. Jane had become somewhat defensive and pulled her aside, he whispered in her ear something that Lisbon couldn't hear and afterwards Stacy left.

Lisbon had been wondering what he had said and thought about talking to Stacy about it. But even though she and Stacy had been getting along, Lisbon still felt uncomfortable talking to Stacy about some things.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Stacy; it was just in her nature to be a little quiet and closed off at times.

So now Lisbon sat on the usual couch in the hotel room. Jane was in the kitchen eating while she worked on another progress report. With what little progress they had made, she was beginning to think that Minnelli was going to blow off the case any day now.

"He's not." Said Jane.

Lisbon rolled her eyes, even though she had gotten used to Jane's _analyzing_, she still didn't like it. "Don't you have something better to do than watch me all day?"

Jane smiled, "Not really…I could go bug Stacy but she would just ignore me and where's the fun in that?" Lisbon sighed, "Go take a nap then…or go down into the kitchen and bug Rigsby. He has nothing better to do anyway." Jane smirked, "Au contraire my dear, Rigsby is currently pretending to be a waiter, bell boy, room service attendant, and security guard. He is serving hundreds of hungry guest as we speak and we both know the torture Rigsby is undergoing at the moment."

Lisbon cocked her eyebrow, "Which is?" Jane smiled, "Having to serve food and not eat it. His lunch break isn't until another hour and he is right now on the border line of questioning his sanity." Lisbon sighed again, "Okay fine, go with option number two; take a nap." Jane tilted his head to the side, "I'm not tired." Lisbon raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything… now wasn't the best time to be confrontational…

While taking a deep breath Lisbon put down her report and looked at Jane, "Where do you want to go?" Jane smiled, "I figured we could go grocery shopping…we're running a little low…" Lisbon again raised her eyebrow, "We are currently the owners of a five star hotel, why would we need to by groceries when we can just run down stairs real quick?" It was Jane's turn to raise his eyebrows, "Okay, just so we're straight here, _I'm_ the one who goes down every morning to get the breakfast or order the room service…and I do it all in my PJ's, so how about tomorrow you be the one to do it and let them see you in your over-sized T-shirt."

Lisbon blushed, "Fine we'll go shopping." She muttered and grabbed her purse. Jane smirked as he handed her, her coat.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sighing Lisbon took the key out of the ignition and opened her car door. Jane followed her and grabbed a shopping cart while they went into Food Lion.

"Let's make this quick." She muttered, Jane smirked, "No problem." he said and handed her a list. "What's this?" Asked Lisbon, Jane smiled, "A list of all your favorite foods that we're out of." Lisbon mouthed an 'oh' and gave it back to Jane.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once they were home Lisbon and Jane decided to go down into the lobby and see how Rigsby and the others were doing.

When Rigsby saw them he perked up from the slump he was in.

"Hey guys!" He said as he walked over to them, "What brings you down?"

Lisbon sighed, "Jane and I have come to see how you're doing with the case..._please_ tell me that you have good news." Rigsby sighed, "Sorry Boss...still nothing out of the ordinary..." Lisbon nodded disappointingly.

That was when she noticed Jane had disappeared. "Where's Jane?" She asked. Rigsby Shrugged, "He was here just a second ago." Lisbon's eyebrows knotted together, this was the first time in weeks that he had gone off on his own...She wondered if he was okay.

Lisbon broke away from Rigsby and went to go find him. She went to Van Pelt and Cho, but they hadn't seen him, she walked around the Lobby but still no sign. She went outside and checked to see if the car was still here; it was.

So where had Jane gone?

She went back up to her room, he wasn't there. Then she checked Stacy's; still no sign.

Lisbon was starting to worry, she picked up her phone and dialed his number.

He finally answered.

"Hey Lisbon!" He said cheerily.

Lisbon wanted to strangle him, "Where are you?!" She yelled, She knew that Jane was smiling; wherever he may be...

"Oh you know, here and there..."

Lisbon _really_ wanted to strangle him now and she spoke in a voice that promised violent retribution, "Where. Are. You?"

Jane sighed on the other end, "Just went out for a walk...is that such a crime?"

Lisbon sat down on the couch in her room, "No, I guess not...just, tell me before you do that again."

"Okay." Replied Jane and hung up.

Lisbon sighed and looked around her room, she was bored. She normally didn't get bored because of all the work she usually does but now she was completely and utterly bored.

She got up and went over to the TV to see what movies she brought, but all she found was two horror ones and the Titanic. LIsbon went into the bedroom and wondered if Jane had brought any movies. She quickly called him again.

"Oh hey Lisbon," He said, " Calling again so soon? Why?"

Lisbon sat down on the bed, "I was wondering if you had brought any movies with you, I'm uh...bored."

She heard Jane laugh on the other end and scowled lightly at him.

"You're bored? I'd never thought I'd see the day!...Actually, I did bring some movies. They should be in my top dresser drawer."

"Okay, thanks Jane."

Lisbon went over to the dresser and found the movies right where Jane said they were. As she was about to shut it a little red safe box caught her attention. In black permanent marker the words read, _Home Video's._

Curious, Lisbon set down the movies and picked up the box. _'It's probably locked.'_ She thought. But when she attempted to open it she was surprised to see that it opened with ease.

She set the top down and randomly picked one the video's. _The Beach '02_ Was what it was titled.

She knew she shouldn't have, but Lisbon went against her better judgement and put the video in the DVD player.

_"Daddy! Look! I just found a baby hermit crab! Come and see!!!!" Shouted Abby. "EW! It wiggled!"_

_Jane laughed, "It does that. Don't drop it!" _

Lisbon didn't know what to say, she was speechless in fact. She was staring at a stranger almost. Yes it was Jane, but he was so much happier lively and a little younger. And his daughter, she was adorable. Beautiful, long blonde locks, and a smile that could warm anyone's heart. Lisbon couldn't help but smile. And just as she was watching, a beautiful woman appeared on the TV. She had long, wispy brunette hair, and a creamy complexion. She was wearing a white dress that showed off her figure perfectly.

_"Honey what are you doing?" She said as she laughed. Abby was now riding on Jane's back, "Daddy's giving me a ride!!! Do you want a turn?" Jane looked towards Clarice, "Yeah baby, do ya?" He said seductively_. _Clarice just laughed. Abby got off Jane and ran to go hug her, Jane followed._

_He kissed Clarice on the lips and Abby on the forehead. "I love you guys." Said Abby as she fell asleep._

_Jane smiled, "Love you too."_

"Looks like I'm not the only one who loves to snoop..." Said an agitated voice. Lisbon jumped and looked up to come face to face with Jane.

"I'm so sorry! I knew I shouldn't have, but I was just so curious...and it's not as if you going to tell me, so I--"

"It's alright."

Lisbon knitted her eyebrows together, "What?" Jane sighed, "It's alright...." He sat down beside her and looked into her eyes. She could tell that he was not okay, that this hurt him more than anything in the world. But when he clicked play, she looked at him in confusion.

"I planned on watching these sometime....but I never had the courage to put them in the dvd player...you actually did me a favor.

Lisbon just stared at the floor, completely ashamed of herself. "I'm so sorry..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours had passed and soon it became dark outside. Lisbon stayed up a few more hours then went to bed. Jane on the other hand was more awake than ever. He hadn't spoken to Lisbon since they stopped watching the movies but he knew that she was worried about him.

Sighing, Jane started flipping through the TV channels when Lisbon came into the kitchen. It was around three, so Jane was genuinely surprised.

"You're still up?" She asked, even though she knew he hardly ever went to sleep. "Uh, Yeah...I was just about to go to bed."

"Oh." She replied, she knew he was lying.

As she was about to walk back into the bedroom, she stopped, "Jane, Please try to actually sleep tonight, instead of telling me you are just so I won't worry."

Jane sat up, "What do you mean? I do go sleep." He said. Lisbon rolled her eyes, "You're lying, I know you are. I'm worried about you."

"Don't Be." replied Jane. Lisbon sighed, "I've noticed that you've been getting moodier and that you're trying your best not to show how tired you really are."

Jane got up off the couch, "I'm fine Lisbon, and I'm sorry I've worried you."

Lisbon sighed, "I want you to sleep. That's an order." Jane shook his head, "I'm not sure if I can follow it then."

Lisbon put her hand to her head, "What's the matter? Is your head alright?" Asked Jane worriedly. Lisbon nodded, "Um, Yeah...just a headache."

She put her hand on Jane's shoulder and looked in the eyes, "Just promise me that you'll get some sleep."

Jane, who was now concerned about Lisbon, sighed, "Fine. I'll try."

Lisbon smiled, "Good."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys, sorry for the long awaited update. I know I said I'd update soon but I got busy with school and tkd. (Taekwondo)**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little choppy or OC but I had writer's block and didn't know what else to do. I hope you guys like it though. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for waiting so patiently for me to update. I truly appreciate it.**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Blink182lover4life  
**


End file.
